Genesis
by oliviasbenson
Summary: The real Bombshell we didn't get to see.


Okay, this is literally the first time I attempt writing fan fiction. Ever. So like, be nice lol  
They don't know this, cause it's a surprise, but thank you to **Jenna, Jac, Kez, Nikki, **and** Rach** for instigating the need in me to write this story.

Set during Bombshell when Elliot and Olivia are getting ready to go to Swingset because I think it's just preposterous that we didn't get a scene like this?  
I mean, not _exactly_ like this cause then the show would need to be on HBO, but y'all know what I mean.

Don't own them. Wish I did because then they'd be happy and in love the way they should be *sips tea*

* * *

_Frantic._

That's the only word she could use to explain the way all this was happening. He wasn't being rough, but he wasn't being gentle either and if she's being honest with herself, she never expected a sexual experience with Elliot to be gentle. Let alone their first sexual experience.

Jesus christ, their _first_?! Was she expecting there to be more?

Of course she was; one time with him wouldn't be enough for her and she knew it. Which is probably why she'd never allowed herself to just go there with him. It had been easier to keep herself in check when he was still married but his divorce had been finalized four months ago and she was tired of fighting the urge that came over her whenever he was in her proximity.

These days, he was in her proximity a lot; it reminded her of their first two years as partners: light, flirty, too close.

She knew it was the same for him but not to what extent until she'd come out of her room all dolled up and saw him struggling to breathe while looking at her. The fact that she could elicit that reaction from him made her a little lightheaded.

She still doesn't know how she had the strength to walk up to him while he was eating her alive with his eyes and flat out told him to touch her. _God_, those words had actually left her lips!

The moment his fingertip had made contact with her skin, all rational thought had left her brain.

She'd grabbed his head and crashed her lips against his and to her surprise, Elliot hadn't resisted at all. Instead, he was kissing her back with the same fervor and soon his tongue was making contact with hers and all semblance of control had gone out the window.

She had started to sink into his body as he walked them both backwards towards the wall next to her bedroom door. She heard him laugh as she made the effort to move her legs; she felt like he was taking all the oxygen away from her with his mouth.

"Liv, you okay?" he said tentatively

"I'm…I…" she was struggling to breathe.

She felt her back make contact with the wall. "Fine, El"

He moved his face away and grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling "Just 'fine'?"

She knew he could feel the goosebumps on her skin. "Cocky son of a bitch" she breathed.

His hands had moved down her bare arms and he'd intertwined his fingers with hers clasping their hands together. He slowly started to bring them up and laid them against the wall next to her. He'd lowered his head and brought his mouth to her ear "Olivia…" his voice had dropped in pitch and that combined with the feeling of his breath against her ear sent a shockwave of pleasure between her legs. She immediately reacted to that feeling and arched into his body.

He was wearing too much and she was wearing too little. Not fair, she'd thought. She wanted to rip his jacket and shirt off but she felt too good pressed against the wall by his upper body to do anything about it.

Heat. That's what she could register while trying to normalize her breathing. His body was so, so hot. He was making his way down from her ear by kissing her all over. He traced his tongue down the curve of her neck onto her shoulder. A soft moan escaped from her mouth.

"Elliot, god!" She could feel her breasts almost spilling out of her dress hitting the hard planes of his chest and it was turning her on even more.

She started lifting their hands from the wall and he took the opportunity to release them and shove his own into her hair. He pulled her hair softly and she felt her head come to rest against the wall as she brought her arms down to grab his shirt under his suit jacket.

"Your smell is intoxicating. It drives me insane, do you know that?" he rasped against the base of her neck, making his way down towards her cleavage. "Not just tonight, Liv. Always. In the squad room, in the crib, in the damn car on stakeouts. It's everywhere. It's..."

He brought his hands down and with one swift motion grabbed the hem at the top of her dress and pulled it down over her right breast. The contact of his knuckles against her already erect nipple sent shivers down her spine. Before she could register what was happening, she felt his big, rough hand grab her breast and then his lips were around her nipple.

She couldn't help it, she yelled out his name. "Jesus Christ, Elliot!" She could barely catch a breath but she managed to tear off his jacket and rip open his shirt, sending buttons scattering on the floor. She had wasted no time and started to roam his body with her hands.

_He was hard all over. _God, did he know how old he was? A man his age should not have a body like his.

_Sin_, she thought. Pure sin.

She began moving her hands up from his abs to his chest and felt his muscles contract at her touch. "You're going to kill me, Olivia." His words only spurred her on even more and she proceeded to move her hands to his shoulders and sink her short manicured nails into his skin.

She wasn't thinking, or maybe she was and that's why she had done it, but he immediately reacted and bit her nipple gently.

"God, fuck!" She yelled out.

Flickering white lights was the only thing she could make out behind closed eyelids. Was she seriously about to orgasm from just that? She needed to get some semblance of control back and fast. She grabbed his head and brought it back up to her mouth. She wasn't being gentle and neither was he and she knew she could be as raw as she wanted to be with him. She trusted him in a way she had never trusted another human being before.

His hands were at her waist but the dress she had chosen to wear tonight was too textured for her to feel his hands on every curve of her body. She managed to tear her lips from Elliot's somehow. "El, take it off" she whispered into his ear.

He didn't miss a beat. "Turn around".

She hadn't been able to move.

"Olivia...turn around" still, nothing. All she could do was stare at his mouth but her body wouldn't listen to his words.

She felt him tighten his grip on her waist as he started to turn her around. Once she was facing the wall he moved his hands back and up to grab the zipper that went down her back.

She heard the sound of it as he pulled it down and brought her hands to rest against the wall in front of her while trying to control her breathing. She felt his breath hit her spine as the dress slowly opened down her back and she started to breathe erratically again.

Of course the zipper on her dress had to come to an end right above the curve of her ass so that's where his hand was now resting. His left hand was tracing up her spine while he started to move his other one up from the curve of her ass and dipped it inside her dress circling her waist.


End file.
